<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hidden Talent For Math by One_Small_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298367">A Hidden Talent For Math</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer'>One_Small_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Both of them play a lot of sports, F/F, Fluff, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, Mathematics, Study Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is having trouble with her math homework so Beca helps her, revealing she's actually really good at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hidden Talent For Math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Beca and Chloe’s schedules were extremely hectic.</p>
<p>On Mondays, both girls had rehearsals for the acapella team they were apart of.</p>
<p>On Tuesdays, Chloe had cheerleading practices and Beca had soccer training.</p>
<p>On Wednesdays, they were back at acapella.</p>
<p>On Thursdays, Chloe had more cheerleading and Beca had swimming.</p>
<p>On Fridays, they had yet another acapella rehearsal and football games to attend (Beca, although she despised football, always went to support her girlfriend and her other friends on the squad. The Bellas all went together, made an outing out of it, and though Beca would never admit it, she sometimes found them fun).</p>
<p>On Saturdays, Beca had soccer games and the occasional swim meet, and they always went out with the other Bellas on some form of group activity.</p>
<p>That left Sundays, where, when they didn’t have acapella competitions, they spent almost the entire day doing the week’s homework.</p>
<p>When Spring rolled around things got even more hectic, both girls squeezing softball into their weeks (Something which often got them in trouble with Aubrey, the captain of the Bellas, because softball training often clashed with rehearsal).</p>
<p>Still, even with their incredibly busy high school lives, Beca and Chloe managed to find time to spend with each other, even if it was often just doing homework together.</p>
<p>Having been best friends long before they started dating, they knew exactly what each other’s schedules were like, and knew once they were dating there probably wasn’t going to be a lot of opportunities for them to go on proper, organized dates, so they compromised to most of their dates being homework and study dates.</p>
<p>They didn’t mind it that way, not only did it kill two birds with one stone, but they also found that the homework went a lot quicker. Partly because they had each other to help, but mostly because they just wanted it out of the way so they could spend proper time together.</p>
<p>“I’m so bad at math!” Chloe whined one Sunday as she and Beca lay on the floor of Beca’s room, textbooks, notebooks, and pens scattered between them. She threw her pen down in defeat and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling dejectedly. “I’m totes going to fail and I’ll have to quit one of the teams because my grades are so sucky.”</p>
<p>Beca looked up from her work and stared at her in bewilderment. “Chlo, the school isn’t going to kick you off the cheer squad or the Bellas because you get one bad grade,” She said.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” Chloe asked, pouting.</p>
<p>“Because you’re acing every other class, which is a lot more than most of the other girls can say. I mean, look at Stacie. I love her, don’t get me wrong, but she’s pretty hopeless. She’s still on both the Bellas and the cheer squad.”</p>
<p>“I guess, I still worry though. I love cheerleading and the Bellas are my life! I couldn’t live without either,” Chloe sighed.</p>
<p>“You won’t have to, you’ve got this a hundred percent,” Beca said, confidence in her voice.</p>
<p>“Becs, the reason we’re having this conversation is because I don’t got it! I don’t understand any of this and I’m going to fail because of it!” Chloe cried, wringing her hands around in the air.</p>
<p>“Babe, chill, that’s not what I meant,” She sat up and shuffled her way over to Chloe, laying down next to her and letting her rest her head on her shoulder. “Are you seriously stressed about this?”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded. “I can’t fail Bec, I’m scared of failing,” She admitted.</p>
<p>Beca softened, bring her hand up to stroke her hair. “Baby, you’re not going to fail if you believe you can pass. I know you don’t think you’re good at math, and maybe you aren’t, but if you try and have a positive attitude you can get a good grade, I believe in you,” She whispered to her, inwardly rolling her eyes at how much of an adult she sounded, even if she did mean every word.</p>
<p>“I’m glad one of us believes in me,” Chloe said bitterly.</p>
<p>Beca winced at her self-deprecating comment. “Nope, no. None of that attitude from you, I’m the negative one in this relationship. Tell you what, what if I helped you with whatever homework you’re doing now, and then I’ll get my mom to drive us to get milkshakes?” She suggested, sitting up.</p>
<p>“Milkshakes? What do milkshakes have to dow ith anything?”</p>
<p>“Well, you like milkshakes, and you’re sad and stressed so you need one. Do we have a plan?”</p>
<p>Chloe smiled, pushing herself to sit too. “We have a plan.”</p>
<p>“Awes, now, pass me that textbook, and let’s get this done.”</p>
<p>Chloe passed her the books to Beca, who read them quickly, her face lighting up. “Dude, I know all of this stuff! Factorising by grouping, I’m all over it! Grab a pen and take this down, it’s super easy once you know what you’re doing, promise,” She said excitedly.</p>
<p>She explained the work to Chloe (Split the equation into two parts, find the highest common factor of both and take it out of both equations, work out if both answers are the same and create a bracket with them, take the two outside numbers aka the HCF and make a bracket with them too and put it in front of the other bracket), talking with ease and jotting down examples in the corners of her pages.</p>
<p>Chloe stared at her in total awe, taking in every word she said, and when it was her turn to try, answered correctly.</p>
<p>“I did it!” She squealed, flinging herself at Beca and knocking them backward, Chloe landing on top of her with a massive smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, you did! I’m so proud of you!” Beca cheered, leaning up to peck her lips.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good teacher, why didn’t I know you’re so good at math?”</p>
<p>“Ehh,” Beca dismissed, pushing herself up and taking Chloe with her, “I’m not that good.”</p>
<p>“You just explained algebra to me with ease, actually made me understand it, and came up with what I think are correct examples off the top of your head. Try again in saying you aren’t good at math,” Chloe said, sending Beca a pointed look.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe I’m sorta good at math. It’s not a big deal.”</p>
<p>“And why did I know this before now?” Chloe asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it’s sorta embarrassing I guess. I don’t look like the kind of person who’s good at maths, do I?” Beca shrugged sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Beca, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about being good at something, it’s a good thing!”</p>
<p>“And you shouldn’t be so stressed out about the prospect of not being good at something, so we’re even,” Beca shot back, a playful smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Chloe laughed, nodding with a blush on her cheeks. “Yeah, okay. We’re even then.”</p>
<p>“Good, now finish your questions, we have celebratory milkshakes to get!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this as a reward to myself because I got 100% on the test I did yesterday.<br/>Also, about the start bit, I don't know how American school sport seasons work. I'm not American. I did google it, but results were hard to find. I based it on half of what I could find on google and half on how sports at my school in Australia run.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>